


Your Friendly Neighborhood House Fire

by Trylofight



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bbh makes a guest appearance, Crack, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Hybrid Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), I just want them to happy your honor, M/M, Sick Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 14:15:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30056736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trylofight/pseuds/Trylofight
Summary: It was warm like a summer afternoon under the covers of a bed without AC. It was warm like sitting next to an oven and feeling it singe your arm hair when you got close. It was warm like a house fire. Quackity bolted straight up, throwing the blanket off of him and jostling Karl and Sapnap to consciousness in the process.OrSapnap is a blaze hybrid with a fever.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs, Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Alexis | Quackity/Sapnap
Comments: 2
Kudos: 175





	Your Friendly Neighborhood House Fire

**Author's Note:**

> I do what i want

It was warm. When Quackity woke up in the middle of the night, cradled safely under the covers with his two fiances, he wasn’t expecting to be so warm. Warm-warm. Not just warm because he was sharing his bed with the two loves of his life. Not just warm because he was pressed loosely against Sapnap, covered loosely with a sheet.

It was warm like a summer afternoon under the covers of a bed without AC. It was warm like sitting next to an oven and feeling it singe your arm hair when you got close. It was warm like a house fire. Quackity bolted straight up, throwing the blanket off of him and jostling Karl and Sapnap to consciousness in the process. His eyes darted around the room as he sought out the fire.

“What’s up, babe,” Karl mumbled sitting upright, pushing Sapnap’s other arm off of him. Sapnap grunted, objecting to the sudden change.

“Warm,” Quackity said, summing up the problem. The room was dark, no sign of fire. He closed his eyes to listen for crackling, instead being met with the shifting of his fiances and the otherwise silent house.

“Warm?” Sapnap asked, pushing his face farther into the pillow.

“Yeah it’s warm,” Quackity said, pushing the rest of the covers off and getting up. The room was cooler out from under the covers. It felt less like the inside of a bucket of lava and more like a warm summer evening.

“Actually, yeah,” Karl agreed without moving. “It does feel kind of warm.”

“What are you talking about? It’s freezing in here,” Sapnap said, rolling so his face was no longer buried in the pillow.

Karl and Quackity exchanged a glance.

“Sappy,” Karl started, leaning toward Sapnap. “Are you feeling alright?”

“Mm feelin’ fine,” Sapnap said, sleep heavy on his voice -- a statement that was contradicted when Quackity leaned over and put his hand on Sapnap’s forehead.

A second later, he snatched his hand away when it felt like he was touching literal fire. “Uh, Sapnap, baby, you’re feeling kind of warm,” Quackity said.

“I was born in lava, I’m always warm,” Sapnap replied, helpfully reminding them that he was, in fact, a blaze hybrid, and did literally have fire inside of him. This was a fact that both Karl and Quackity usually enjoyed when it meant they had a space heater for a boyfriend.

“Yeah, no, I know that,” Quackity replied. “It’s just--”

Karl jumped in, one step ahead, “Remember how you said you were feeling really tired earlier? And remember how I had a fever like a week ago?”

“‘M not sick,” Sapnap mumbled, still refusing to remove his blanket or his head from the pillow.

“Love, you’re literally burning to the touch,” Quackity said softly, glancing at Karl for support. Karl nodded, rubbing Sapnap’s back gently. Quackity’s hand still stung slightly from checking Sapnap’s temperature.

“No,” Sapnap corrected stubbornly. “If I were sick, I’d be lighting things on fire.”

“You what,” Quackity asked, laughing. He knew Sapnap had an affinity for fire, but he’d never heard of that before. He took a deep breath, and the smell of something acrid and ashy hit his nose.

Karl reacted first, grabbing the cup of water on the nightstand and splashing it onto the blanket that had started to smolder. The blanket went out with a whoosh and a sizzle.

Sapnap sat up, freshly splashed as the water evaporated off his face, steam rising off his brow.

“Nappy, you set the blanket on fire,” Karl said, helpfully.

“Oh,” Sapnap said, now completely dry. “Uh, I think I might be sick.”

“Huh,” Quackity added, helpfully. “Well I guess we’ll need water, then.”

From there, the night progressed about as well as one could expect when your fiance is sick and incapable of controlling his random acts of arson: like a house on fire.

It went like this: Quackity got a bucket of water. Karl got the first aid kit. Sapnap melted the plastic thermometer Karl got from the first aid kit, so Quackity ran and got a metal meat thermometer. The gauge maxed before it could tell them his temperature. The blanket promptly caught on fire.  
Quackity dumped the water onto Sapnap’s lap before the fire spread.

Sapnap complained because he was cold. Quackity briefly contemplated murder, egged on by the sweat beaded across his and Karl’s foreheads.

Karl saved them when he said, “Aw, I liked that blanket.” The blanket on Sapnap’s lap was blackened and rendered utterly useless due to the hole Sapnap had burnt into it.

“We’ll get a new one,” Quackity promised as he shot up to grab another bucket of water, the last one already mostly evaporated.

“How do you normally deal with getting a fever?” Karl asked.

“Is it normal to have a temperature over 450?” Quackity yelled from the kitchen over the sound of running water.

Sapnap considered for a moment, staring into the dark room and at the very flammable wooden walls.

“I don’t know. I haven’t had a fever since I was little.”

“Oh-kay,” Karl responded.

“The fuck you mean you don’t know,” Quackity deposited his full water bucket onto the nightstand. He tossed Karl an ice pack, and pulled out one of his own -- relief from the otherwise scalding room. Karl took the pack with a mouthed ‘thanks’, then he turned to open the window. The breeze brought immediate relief, and Sapnap shivered.

“I mean I don’t know, Dad just handled it,” Sapnap exclaimed, then said, “It’s freezing, can you close that?”

Quackity gaped as Karl got up and closed the window, and the room descended back into unforgiving heat. “Should we call Bad? Ask?”

“Nah, I’m sure it’ll be fine. I don’t remember ever burning our house down growing up,” He yawned.

“Do we have another blanket? This one’s not working.”

“It’s not working because you burnt a hole in it, Sappy,” Karl pointed out.

Sapnap inspected the blanket, blankly. “Huh.”

Karl started fiddling with the edges of the hole in the blanket while Sapnap held it up, inspecting the damage he caused.

Meanwhile, Quackity stared at the now-closed windows, considering the merits to opening it. It would feel great, but would it fan the flames?

Sapnap said he was cold. Was it good to sweat the fever out of a being made of fire? Was it better to keep him cool, try to cool him down? Could you cool down a blaze safely? He furrowed his brows, sitting with his legs hanging over the edge of the bed. He didn’t know. What he did know was Sapnap was cold, probably because he was easily several hundred degrees hotter than the rest of the house, and that he burnt a hole in the blanket, and the room smelled like that acrid smoke again.

Quackity’s eyes widened as he turned to see the blanket sharply ignite for a third time, and he watched as Karl yanked the blanket out of Sapnap’s hands and threw it roughly onto the ground and away from the two flammable people there. Quackity froze as the blanket hit the wooden floor, and the fire spread.

“Q!” Karl shouted, and Quackity jumped into action, diving toward the night stand and dumping his bucket of water onto the ground. The blanket sizzled, both the blanket and the floor extinguished. A combination of ash and char now marked the ground.

“I’m calling Bad!” He announced, dropping the bucket with a clank and fumbling through his pockets for his phone. They would deal with the water damage later, he decided as the rest of the water flowed out into the room. He shuffled through his contacts as quickly as he could, settling on the one he needed.

When Badboyhalo woke up to his phone ringing at 3am, the last person he expected it to be was Quackity. He briefly considered not picking up the phone and going back to sleep. Then he remembered that Quackity was a lawyer and his son was a habitual arsonist, and he picked up the phone.  
“Quackity?” Bad asked, stretching the last of the sleep off.

“Bad!” Quackity yelled, and Bad pulled the speaker away from his ear so Quackity wouldn’t burst his eardrum.

“Quackity!” he exclaimed back, now thoroughly awake.

“Bad, how quickly can you be at our house?”

“What, why? It’s 3am!” Bad objected, sitting up in bed.

“I know it’s goddamn 3am!”

“Language!”

“I know it’s 3am,” Quackity tried again. “But Sapnap has a fever, and he’s going to burn our fucking house down.”

Bad went silent, stifling his impulse to yell out another ‘language’. Sighing, he offered a quick lament for his sleep, and threw the rest of the blankets off as rushed over to his closet to pull on a pair of shoes. “I’ll be over in 15. Have lots of water ready, and don’t move him. Don’t use fire extinguishers.”

15 minutes later, Bad showed up at the house, a harried Quackity opening the door and ushering him in. Even with their tall ceilings, Bad had to bend over to get through. The house smelled like a wood fire.  
Quackity led the way through the building, swinging open the door to the bedroom violently, revealing Sapnap sitting, feedle position on the bed, shivering into himself as Karl desperately dumped another bucket of water onto bed to quell the smoldering sheets, far too close to his firestarter of a son for comfort.

“Look who I found at the door!” Quackity announced gesturing broadly to Bad.

“Hey, Dad,” Sapnap said sheepishly, pulling his head from his legs.

Karl glanced up from his bucket, a grin spreading broadly over his face. “Bad! Thanks for showing up!’

“Yeah, thanks,” Sapnap mumbled his agreement.

“Yeah,” Quackity said. “So how do we keep him from burning down the house? Is there a way to get him better fast?” His voice sounded strained, Bad noted.

“Sapnap, do you not remember when you got sick when you were little?” Bad lectured. “We used to put you in lava for a while?”

“Lava?” Karl yelped his surprise.

Sapnap just blinked his confusion.

“Well,” Bad conceded. “I suppose you were about five.” He sighed. “We learned this the hard way, but blazes, when they get sick try to literally burn what’s making them sick out of them. It’s not good to cool down a blaze, so we stuck him in lava to make him nice and toasty while he was getting better.”

“So...Lava?” Sapnap asked.

“Lava,” Bad confirmed.

The bed started sizzling again, and Karl jumped to dump more water on it, much to Sapnap’s chagrin.

“So where are we going to find lava?” Quackity interjected. “And how are we going to move him? We can’t exactly touch him, and if he touches the ground it’s gonna go up in flames.”

“Well I brought lava,” Bad said, patting his backpack.

“As for moving him,” he pulled a vial out of his pocket and threw it against the ground, letting the glass shatter and the liquid scatter across everyone in the room. “I brought a few fire resist potions.”

“Bad, you’re a saint,” Quackity exclaimed, crossing the room to start to support his boyfriend. Karl was already pressed up against Sapnap, taking advantage of his sudden immunity to fire.

“If you both can pick him up, I’ve set up a good lava pit outside,” Bad said, ducking back through the door and heading toward the entrance.

Karl gestured to Quackity, and then they took Sapnap from either side, Quackity on his right, Karl on his left as they picked him up so he wouldn’t touch the ground.

From there, they made their way outside easily where Bad had set up a small lava pool, just deep enough to deposit a smoldering hot Sapnap into it.  
Sapnap went in without complaint, sighing harshly as he slid in.

“Still cold?” Karl whispered

“Mm mm,” Sapnap grunted, his eyes slipping shut. The grass surrounding the hole was burnt and twisted, and Sapnap settled into the liquid with a grin.

“Bad, you don’t happen to have more of those potions do you?” Karl asked, watching his sick fiance.

Bad pulled out a few more from his pouch. “I brought a few more just in case,” he said. “I’ll set them here. I’ll be inside if you need me,” and with that he placed the extra vials on the ground, nodded to Quackity and Karl, and he turned on his heel back into the house, closing the door behind him.  
Leaning over, Karl grabbed one of the vials, then caught Quackity’s eye. Quackity nodded, and Karl shattered the vial so they were both fireproof again. Then, they both slid into the lava, situating themselves both against Sapnap who lifted his arms to make space for them.

The lava was bright and it bubbled softly as the other two men settled. With the potion, it was like sitting in a hot tub and not molten rock.

“Hey babe,” Quackity said, shifting into Sapnap’s side, so that they were both barely peeking out above the lava. Karl cuddled up front of them, pressed against both of them. “Have I ever told you you’re hot stuff?”

“You could stand to say it more,” Sapnap said into Quackity’s hair as he let unconsciousness over take him, the faint bubbling of the lava a peaceful ambiance as he drifted off.


End file.
